Time Travel
'This page is about setting the clock on your device ahead to hasten crafting or building. '''There are consequences to doing that. It will mess up your game, but ''probably only for a short time (in version 1.2.0..... in previous versions of the game, the consequences were more definite and severe) Laws & Effects of Time Travel *Suppose you set the clock on your device ahead, then open and close your game. You then re-set your clock to the correct time and re-open the game. Whatever amount of time you set your clock ahead to the first time, that's how long you will need to wait to use anything that's on a timer. *Usually, timers will not read more than 24 hours (even if you set your clock ahead a year and open your game, and then set your clock back to the correct time and open your game, you will probably only have 24 hours remaining on your timers). However..... it's a little unpredictable, so I wouldn't count on it completely. Also, the Dungeon doesn't currently follow that rule. It will be ready to restock and play when it usually is, same as other stores. However, it will not reset itself back to a pattern of 8 until the clock on your device reaches 24 hrs PAST the time you originally time traveled to. *If you set your clock to a time when a building should be finished and then open the game, the building will be completed. If you set your clock back to the correct time and open the game, the building will still be completed. *If you set your clock to a time when a crafted item should be finished and then open the game, the crafted item will be finished. If you collect the crafted item, set your clock back to the correct time, and open the game, the crafted item will be in your bag. If you do not collect the crafted item, the item will still be in the process of being crafted when you set your clock back. *If you set your clock far enough ahead, stores will be ready to be restocked. If you set your clock back to the correct time and open the game, the stores will be in the exact same state you left them when you time traveled.... you won't have to wait any longer for them to be ready for a restock than usual. *If you set your clock far enough ahead, mushrooms/flowers, trees, rocks/edelweiss, and iron/glowing mushrooms will be replenished. They run on timers too though, so if you set your clock back to the correct time and open the game, you will have to wait 'til whenever you time traveled to for them to be replenished again (probably only up to 24 hrs though) *Timers that you will have to wait on include Taxi Stands, Bus Stops, Workshop, Dungeon, Apple Trees, Coconut Trees, Nyok's House, trees, mushrooms/flowers, Fisherman Cabin, Log Camp, Studio, rocks/edelweiss, Excavation Site, Semaphore, iron/glowing mushrooms, Digging Camp, 'ask friends', sending gifts to friends, and requesting hotel guests from friends. *Things that appear to be totally unaffected by changing the time include full moons, bats, Poopy, and Brittni (the red bird in the forest). *Any area not visited will not be affected by your time traveling. For instance, suppose you set your clock ahead one hour, open the game and only visit the main screen (village), then close the game and re-set your clock to the correct time. When you open the game again, you'll find all timers on the main screen (village) will have 1 hour left, but none of the timers in the other areas will be affected. *When trying to decrease the remaining time on your timers (whether by letting your clock reach the point you time traveled to naturally, or by setting it forward again manually), you MUST visit every area of the game you visited during your last time travel episode. If you do not, the time remaining on the timers in those areas will not decrease. For instance, suppose you set your clock ahead 12 hours, open the game, and visit the main area (village) and the forest. You then close the game, set your clock back to the correct time, re-open the game, but only visit the main area. You find you have 12 hours remaining on all of the timers in your village, so you close the game, and wait 12 hours. You then open the game, and visit the village and the forest.... everything in your village will be ready to use, but your forest will still have 12 hours remaining on all timers. *The free daily Lucky Spin token and Flooz from visiting friends are both unaffected by changing the timer as they are tied to Godzilab's server. *Depending on how far you advance your clock, you may not be able to purchase flooz or see any of the free flooz offers. *Seasonal quests will not be available if you are not playing fairly close to the correct time. *Any time you set your clock back or to the correct time after time traveling, you will get a rather lengthy message from Pepin when you open the game. *If you weren't playing in the correct time the last time you opened the game, your friends will get a lengthy message from Pepin when they visit (the same one you get after setting your clock back) Category:Gameplay